


when the fairys meet the heros

by thatanimefan



Category: Fairy Tail, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Crossover, F/M, How Do I Tag, M/M, Protective Natsu Dragneel, Why Did I Write This?, did this story in one day, i had this Idea in the middle of the night, should have put more Tododeku, todoroki isn't good at talking to people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 05:38:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16510367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatanimefan/pseuds/thatanimefan
Summary: when Lucy was sent on a mission to stop a girl from using magic to send people to different dimensions it didn't go as planned and she was put in the world of heroes and villains. what does Natsu do when he finds out? he jumps through a portal to save her obviously. in this process a school might get burned to the ground.





	when the fairys meet the heros

**Author's Note:**

> didn't really know what to do at the beginning or at the end so it is sloppy.
> 
> I had no beta reader also. 
> 
> this is what happens when I have free time.

Lucy Heartfilla woke up to the normal. She looked to her right and saw that the time was 8:00. She turned to her left and saw her husband, Natsu Dragneel, snoring in his sleep next to her. And his blue cat, Happy, at the foot at their bed.

Lucy lends over and kissed her husband on the cheek. “Natsu, get up. We have to go to the guild.” “Mmmnnnn….. five more minutes.” “No Natsu. Erza will be mad at us if we are late.” “Ten more minutes.” “Agh, fine. I will leave without you.” “Okay…….. be there soon.” “I might go on a job alone if you aren’t at the guild bye 9:30.” “Okay.” 

Lucy got out of bed and headed to the bathroom of the tiny apartment that her and Natsu share. She took a shower, brushed her teeth, did her makeup, and put on her clothes. She walked out of the bathroom to see her salamander still sleeping. “You better wake up and get moving soon.” She reminded him. “Mmmnnn.” Was his response. And with her keys hanging from her belt, she walked out of her apartment.

When Lucy got to the guild she ordered a strawberry milkshake from the bar. When she was done it was 9:28. “Natsu isn’t going to be here any time soon.” The blond said under her breath. “Might as well go on a job.” The celestial wizard got up from her chair to see the job board. “Hhhmmm.” Humed the girl as she was looking for a kid that pays enough for her and Natsu’s rent. “This one looks good!” She decided to go on a wizard hunt. 

-the job request- 

Please get rid of a time/dimension wizard who has the power to speed up or slow down time. 

If you succeed the town will pay you 15,000,000 J 

Be warned that the wizard, Emica, can send her enemies to other worlds if she touches them.

“Seems easy enough for me.” The blond thought. “Mira, can you approve the mission and tell the villagers that I am on my way.” “Sure thing, Lucy.” “If Natsu asks where I am, tell him where I’m off to.” “Okay. Any other requests.” “If I’m not back by tomorrow morning send Natsu to help me.” “Okay. Be safe.” “Don’t worry I will be.” Lucy left the guild and was on her journey to defeat the dark wizard. 

-TIME SKIP-

Lucy arrives at the village and was pointed in the detection Emica was seen causing trouble last. But when Lucy got there all she saw was a little girl about 7 or 8 with jet black hair and golden eyes. “Hello, are you Emica.” Lucy asked in a calm low tone so she doesn’t frighten the child. The girl still let out a squeak from being surprised. “Y-Yes. Who are you?” “I’m Lucy. I was sent here to deal with a girl who was causing trouble.” “I-I didn’t mean to cause trouble. I just can’t control my magic.” The little girl began to cry. “I-I-I didn’t want to hurt anyone!” “It’s okay, it’s okay. I can help you.” 

The little girl was surprised to hear that someone wanted to actually help. “You can come with me. Back to the Fairy Tail guild. We can help you with your magic.” “R-really?” “Yes. Really.” “O-okay!” 

Lucy went to touch the child but was quickly told not to. “Please don’t touch me. I don’t want to send you away too.” “Okay.” Lucy looked around at her surroundings and saw a long rope. “I have an idea.” Lucy went to pick up the rope. “If you tie this around yourself with one end, I can hold onto the other. So you don’t get lost.” “Okay.” 

Emica tied the rope around her shoulders like a harness. Lucy ties the other end to her waist. “Now we won’t be separated.” Emica for the first time on a long time smiled at this stranger that she just meet. 

On the way back to the village Emica gets more and more tense with every step. “What is wrong?” “Um, the villagers don’t like me.” “You don’t have to worry. I’m here!” Emica lights up at that phrase. 

When the two girls get to the village the people there were not happy to see the little girl. 

“What is she doing here?” Asked an old man. “We have you a job to take her down!” Said a lady. “I am taking here to my guild. She deserves a home!” “She is a little monster!” “No, she isn’t!” As the villagers got closer and closer the only option that Lucy thought of was to run. Lucy told Emica to close her eyes and the little girl did just that. 

Lucy picked up Emica and ran. She ran like her life depended on it. Well, it wasn’t Lucy’s life that needed saving. It was Emica’s. 

When the two got to the train station Lucy's lungs were on fire, her legs were aching, her throat was raw. But……. but it was all worth it. The saved Emica. 

“You-you touched me and didn’t disappear.” “No, I didn’t.” All of a sudden Lucy started to glow gold. “NO!” Screamed Emica. “Please! PLEASE DON’T LEAVE ME TOO!” “Don’t worry. I will be fine. Go to Fairy Tail. They will know what to do.” “Okay. We will get you back! I promise!” Emica hugged Lucy until there was only air. “LUCY!” Emica cried for her new friend. 

Emica was about to start running to the guild when she hears someone calling a name. “Lucy! Are you around here!” That are looking for Lucy! Maybe they can help! Thought Emica. 

She ran to the voice still calling. When she reached the voice a boy was there. With Pink hair and the same mark that Lucy had on his shoulder. 

“Hay! Are you part of Fairy Tail!” The man turned his attention to the child. “Sure am!” Emica started to cry. “You have to help me! I accidentally sent Lucy to a different dimension that I call number 64!” “What the hell kid!” “I’m so sorry! It was an accident!” “It’s okay kid. What’s your name.” “Emica.” “Well, Emica. We will get Lucy back. Don’t worry.” The child started to cry even more.

-with Lucy- 

Lucy didn’t know what was going on. 

She was out of nowhere falling from the sky when a boy with green hair catched her. She allowed herself to pass out when the boy said: “You are safe now.” 

When she came to she was in an infirmary. “I see that you are awake.” She looked over to the bedside to see a very short lady. “Wh-where am I?” “You are in U.A’s school infirmary. May I ask where you came from.” “I was on a mission. I saved a little girl. When I touched her she accidentally sent me to this dimension.” “Are you from another world?” “Yes.” “Do you know how to get back?” “I am certain that my friends back home are working on a plan to get me back.” “Okay. Until then I am sure that the principle will allow you to stay here.” “Thank you so much!” “You are welcome.” 

The short lady went to make a phone call to a man called Aizawa. 

About 10 minutes later a very tired looking man came into the room. “Hello. You must be Lucy.” “Yes, I am.” “You will be staying in with my class.” The man tossed clothes at Lucy. “Put this on. When you are done come to class 1-A.” “Okay.” After that Aizawa left.

When Lucy tried on the uniform the shirt was too small. “Well, I guess I can leave it like this.” She ended up leaving almost half of her chest exposed. 

-with class 1-A- 

“I wonder who that girl was. And if she is okay.” Said Izuku. “I’m sure she is fine. She is with Recovery Girl.” Answered Iida. “Iida is right! You shouldn’t worry so much, Deku!” Replayed Uraraka. 

Aizawa walked through the door and the class immediately walked to their seats. “You all might know that a girl fell into campus. Her name is Lucy Heartfilla. I expect you all to treat her with respect. She is from a different world. We don’t even know if she has a quirk or not. On the other hand, you can come in now Heartfilla.”

When Lucy walked in the class all first noticed how exposed her chest was. “Those clothes are not appropriate for school!” Commented Iida. “Sorry, but it doesn’t fit.” “Momo can you please make Heartfilla a proper shirt.” “Okay.” Momo walked over to Lucy and started to measure her for the correct size. “You guys can ask Heartfilla whatever you like as I’m sleeping just don’t wake me up.” 

 

The class immediately swarms Lucy with questions. “Do you have a quirk?” “How old are you?” “Why are you here?” “What is your world like?” 

“QUITE! ONE QUESTION AT A TIME!” Lucy’s sudden yelling got the classes attention. “I have a question of my own. What is a quirk?” Luckily the green haired kid was quick to answer. “A quirk is basically a super power.” “So it is equivalent to my worlds magic.” “Hi, my name is Uraraka. Do you have magic in your world?” “Yes we do. We also have titles.” “What are titles?” “It is your worlds version of hero names. Do you guys have titles?” “We do. But they are not official. Do you have one?” “Yes I do.” “So you are like a hero.” “You can call it that.” “What are titles you know?” “My husband, Natsu, is known an Salamander. He has the power of a dragon. Erza is known as Titania or Queen of Fairies. Gray is known as demon slayer. Wendy is The Sky Madean. And I am called the Celestial Queen.” “Are you really a queen!?” “Yes I am. I was raised to be the next queen after my mother died.” “What does your magic do?” “I am able to call spirits to serve me.” 

The class was interrupted by All Might bursting into the door. “Hello class! I AM HERE!” All Might scanned the room and stopped at Lucy. “You must be the new student!” “Yes I am.” “Today we are going to be deciding where your place is in this class.” “What do you mean by ‘place in this class’” “I mean you will be fighting who you would like so we can see how strong you are.” “Sounds like fun.” 

The class went to a training field. “Who would you like to fight young Heartfilla?” “Can you all stop calling me by my last name. I HATE it.” “Okay lucy. Who do you want to fight?” “Who is the strongest?” “That would be a three way tie between Midoriya, Todoroki, and Bakugou.” “I will take them all on.” “Are you sure?” “Don’t underestimate a Fairy Tail wizard!” 

The four teen go to the field and before All Might says go Lucy has already called for Sagittarius star dress. “STAR SHOT TIMES THREE!” “Lucy I haven’t said go yet!” “There is no one that says go on a real life or death situation.” Lucy let’s go of the arrows and they hit each target. 

The three boys are on the ground unconscious. “I guess they don’t know what it is like to be hit by a magic spell.” “She was able to take out all three with one attack! That’s so manly!” Kirishima yells. Bakugou was the first to get up. “WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU!” Screamed the angry pomeranian. “A FAIRY TAIL WIZARD!” 

“You seem to have battle experience young Lucy.” Said All Might. “I have had my fair share of war. The people in my guild are the most powerful wizards in the kingdom of Fiora. We have been called out to fight dragons, demons, and other kingdoms. My teen was the most powerful team they had. I have seen what war can bring and what it feels like to almost lose some. And to feel useless because they were right next to you when they were striked down.” 

“H-how old are you Lucy?” Asked Izuku. “Don’t you know it is rude to ask a girl her age. But if you have to know I’m in my mid twenties.” “Your not even a teen! Why are you in a high school!?” “You guys are the ones that put me in this class!” 

The class and Lucy goes back into the classroom. “Young Lucy, can you tell us more about yourself and your power?” “There isn’t much to say. I am the daughter of Lila and Jude Heartfilia. I am the wife to Natsu Dragneel. My name now if Lucy Heartfilia Dragneel. That is why I don’t want you guys to call me Heartfilla. I am apart of team Natsu. I’m the queen of the stars.” “You still haven’t explained what that really means, young Dragneel.” “I am the last celestial wizard. I was crowned the queen after my mother’s death and when I was old and strong enough to hold the title.” 

“When did your mother die?” Asked Todoroki. “Shōto! You aren’t supposed to ask that!” Izuku scolded his boyfriend. “Sorry about him. He isn’t good in the social category.” “It’s okay. My mother fell ill and passed away when I was about five.” Lucy lowers her and the class can see some tears fall. “Dragneel, are you okay?” Asked Mina. “Yah. I’m just a cryer. Sorry.” “You don’t have to be sorry. I’m a cryer too.” Said Izuku. 

-meanwhile with Emica and Natsu- 

“Okay I have a plan.” Said Natsu. “Emica, if you can think about where you want to send me and concentrate all of your energy on one place. I think you will be able to make a portal for both of us to go through.” “I-I think that may work.” 

Emica focused all of her power on one spot on the ground. She thought of how this was all to save Lucy, her friend, her family, the one person that she could truly trust. A blue mist formed on the ground. Emica and Natsu was able to see the sky of a new world. “Come on kid. Let’s go.” Natsu grabbed the little girls hand and they ran into the portal.

As they were falling Natsu gains consciousness. He had Emica in his arms as they fell. When they hit the ground Natsu could smell Lucy. 

“LUCY! LUCY WHERE ARE YOU!” As Natsu screamed he was able to smell something salty yet sweet. Like a cherry blossom that was dipped in the salty sea. It was the smell of Lucy’s tears. Natsu followed the smell when he was confronted by a man in weird clothes. “How did you get in here boy?” Asked The man. “WHERE THE HELL IS LUCY?!” Natsu didn’t even give the man time to answer before he sent a wave of fire that knocked the man out. 

Natsu can hear alarms going off around him and a lady’s voice saying that there was a level three security breach. Natsu kept running until he sees a window. He can see Lucy through the window. 

-with Lucy-

Class 1-A wasn’t expecting a security breach today but was ready to fight if it was the league of villains coming after them. The class was even more surprised to see a boy with pink hair burst through the window with a kid in his arms. 

“LUCY!” The boy shouts. Lucy immediately looks up with a small smile on her face. “Natsu.” She whispers. The husband and wife wasted no time and embraced each other in a hug with the child in the middle. 

“Okay Emica, we have Lucy. Open a portal to our world.” “Yes sir!” 

With that the mysterious group was gone as soon as they came.


End file.
